


Breast Milking Machine

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Breast Expansion, Cock milking, Dungeon, F/M, Joe - Freeform, Multi, Sexual Slavery, Succubus, Teasing, Titjob, blowjob, cum on tits, one girl/multiple guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: A succubus was born to drain men of their life and semen. This one just wanted a free boob job.





	Breast Milking Machine

_Fetishes: titjob, blowjob, teasing, cock milking, dungeon, sexual slavery, one girl/multiple guys, breast expansion, cum on tits_

 

_Tags: succubus, Joe_

 

Joe didn’t recall the last thing which had happened to him, apart from agreeing to go on a date from the cute girl at the coffee shop who was working the counter. The odd thing that was she hinted at it which was unusual for him. He wasn’t short on offers, but they usually came from library nerds or someone on the swimming team who wanted him to help take pictures. Getting with their friends was sometimes an option, but the girl who actually invited him would usually drag her friend off once the photos were done.

At least he had kept the copyrights for them. He wouldn't tell anyone what for.

After finding a different coffee shop where they sat and ordered cappuccinos, he recalled that they had been discussing their future plans — regarding what they would do after they left for college, that is. Which course to take up, whether they would do further studies, and so on. Joe remembered feeling a little weak and dizzy, then standing up and telling her he didn’t feel very well. She had hurried over to his side of the table and held him up, placing her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. She lifted him up with surprising strength for a girl around his size and weighing three-quarters of his weight. Carrying him in a fireman’s lift, she left the place, and that was when everything went black.

Joe’s eyes opened after what felt like days to see a bizarre sight.

He was in a darkened, but not dingy place. It felt like it was kept that way to ensure people were intimidated and couldn't find a way to escape. It was like one of those underground dungeons which were kept specially for people who wanted to be restrained, used, and sometimes tortured. He tried to peer through the veil of darkness in the room, but it proved to be quite hard with the restrictive cone of view he had and the dim lights. He tried to move his arms and legs, but they didn’t work. He looked down and noticed that there were no restraints at all. He flexed his fingers. Nothing worked. There was probably something else holding him in place. Before he could lie back and think about what weird kind of magic was keeping his tendons prisoner, he heard a rustling sound. Looking up, a bizarre yet sexy sight greeted him.

It was the same girl he had gone out with for coffee. Yet she wasn’t quite the same. She was wearing a black latex bra which seemed to have been split down the front to a tiny string holding it up, tied in the middle of her breasts. It might as well have not been there, since her breasts were spilling out generously over the cups. He wondered if he was dealing with a kind of mutated latex here, because surely tight rubber like this would hold in boobs of any size. 

The clicking sound of heels drew his attention downwards. Seeing her legs, he gasped out loud. Apparently it was only his mouth he could move for now. He wondered why she would restrain his limbs yet leave his mouth ready to yell for help if needed, but it then occurred to him she might be putting his mouth to other uses apart from gasping in pleasure under her. His face reddened a little. He had no objections to such a first date — the only problem was that he hadn’t planned it. If she had asked, he would've said yes instantly. Her curves were prominent and quite visible with her minimal clothing, especially the lack of underwear. She was wearing nothing but stockings below the waist which went up to the middle of her thighs. Joe blinked in disbelief and tried to get a peek at her bare pussy lips. His imagination was running wild at how they would look when he caught a glimpse, but she was facing sideways and sure to walk with a sway to her hips that kept her secret places well-hidden at all times unless you were below her and between her legs. A place Joe might not have minded being … if it wasn’t the way he’d been captured and held as what looked like a test subject.

The girl walked towards one of the shapes who was restrained against the wall in a similar way to Joe. He was a little larger, built a little like a football quarterback. He wasn’t ripped like a bodybuilder, but had enough muscle and boyish charm to make him appealing. Joe swallowed hard. What the hell was this about? Did she keep dating everyone she met to capture and keep them in invisible BDSM gear for her own perverse pleasure? Or was she like the exes his friends had occasionally had.h  
His question was about to be answered soon. The girl knelt down near the man, leaning forwards to bring her nose close to his crotch. She inhaled deeply, a sultry yet demonic grin spreading across her face. Joe thought he saw fangs, but her smile was out of his sight before long. He knew it could've been a trick of the light, but he didn’t want to take chances. He started to struggle again without success, his hands and legs squirming under the invisible bonds.

The girl was now pulling down the guy’s trousers, smiling up at him. He didn’t seem very excited at having his dick pop out in front of a scantily dressed, nubile woman. If his disinterest was noticed by her, she didn’t seem to care. She let his pants fall down around his ankles. Probably out of fear from her fangs, he let out a small noise of discomfort and tried to move his hands to cover his boner prominently sticking out from his briefs. She still hadn’t let his hands free though, so it looked like he was dancing on the spot with only his legs and shoulders moving. The girl’s lips pressed together in suppressed laughter before placing her hands inside his final layer of clothing protecting his modesty. 

‘Relax, stud muffin,’ she whispered, her head moving to the tip of his pecker and giving it a soft kiss through his clothing. ‘I won’t hurt you, I just need something more than my personal toy collection tonight. I’ll be selecting the best among you from whoever performs best.’ She waved a hand at a table showing a huge collection of sex toys, some of which were vibrators going beyond the 10 setting, and saguaros which seemed to be as big as a very tall person. There was no chance a human woman could've taken something like this and not screamed — without pleasure. She snapped her fingers and a light came on in the dungeon. It wasn’t very bright, but Joe could make out the shapes of several other men on the walls who were also restrained. They could move their mouths, but he noticed that none of them could make a sound although they were clearly yelling for help. However, some of them were gawping at the girl’s tits spilling out of her tight bra, clear hardons inside their pants, or boxer briefs in some cases. They could moan softly, clearly anticipating what she would do to them next. There might have been seven or eight of them, he couldn't really tell. Perhaps ten. The girl had magically chained them up and ensured their mouths couldn't utter anything but pleasured groans when she would get to them. 

Joe didn’t know if he should be turned on or terrified yet. He felt the way the girl was eyeing up the jock, her first victim, was a dangerous kind of sinister — like she was going to fuck him, drain him dry, and then leave him with a set of empty balls and a husk of a shell. He recalled seeing hentai of sex demons who did just that. What the hell had he walked into?

The girl was now planting gentle kisses at the tip and sides of the athlete’s cock, smiling every time she heard him moan and try to move his hips. She raised a hand, pointing her index finger up.

‘If you promise not to move or run away, I’ll let you loose so you can take some control if you want,’ she said. ‘You can fuck my face, pull my hair, and do pretty much anything you want to me, apart from trying to stab me and escape. I’ll have you know I’m not —’ she bared her short but pointed fangs at him ‘— normal. Stabbing me would just make me mad. With lust.’

The jock nodded slowly.

The girl looked straight into his eyes, challenging him to do anything but be a living sex toy as she waved her hands and started moving her lips, chanting something. Waves of pink energy flowed from her hands and went into his wrists and ankles. He jolted slightly, stumbling and nearly falling over. He raised his hands to his face and blinked. He kicked out with his legs, testing them. He could move. Sighing, he turned to the girl. She still had a cold gaze fixed on him, daring him to run.

‘I won’t go anywhere,’ he said quickly, raising his hands with his palms facing her. ‘I don't mind you being in charge so you know I have nowhere to run.’ The girl’s face relaxed. ‘Could you just continue the blowjob you were giving? That was fantastic.’

The girl’s face broke into the first real smile of that evening. ‘You think it was good.’

A nod from the jock. ‘Yes. You bringing me here was … unexpected, but I think I can work around that if you can give me the release I need so badly. I was confused, but after seeing you dressed like this, I’m just too horny to resist you.’

‘Oh, is that what all you jocks tell chicks who pretend to be good girls?’ she teased, licking his shaft with a surprisingly long tongue. ‘It doesn’t matter. If you had resisted, I would’ve just kept you restrained and milked you with these big, soft tits of mine.’ She took his hand and placed it on them, pulling his hand over the soft orbs. ‘Touch them while I suck your cock and I’ll show you what else they can do. What do they feel like?’

‘Like big, soft orbs I could hang on to all day,’ gasped the jock, putting his hand on the back of her head. He started to push his cock in and out of her mouth, moaning at how her warm tongue and mouth felt around his hard rod. She felt incredible, as if she had practiced this for years. She bobbed her head up and down, sucking on his cock like it was a LifeSaver. It must have been a little too good, though, because he suddenly let out a throaty moan, his pelvis contracting. His balls clenched, and his cock throbbed in her mouth as he exploded several bursts of his cum into her mouth. He kept moving his hips as he fucked her mouth even after his last cumshot was drained into her mouth. She let his cock pop out of her mouth and licked around the tip, cleaning off every last drop of his mana. Taking it into her mouth again, she gave it a long, drawn out suck. The jock moaned and tried to push her head aside.

‘Too sensitive,’ he gasped.

The girl brought her head back and looked down at his shrinking cock, growing much smaller than its impressive length when it had been inside her mouth. She frowned and placed her hands around it, trying to stroke him up and down to get him hard again. She gave up and let his cock flop down, drooping with spit and cum flowing from the end.

‘It’s time to bring this back to life,’ she whispered.

‘Please, no,’ said the jock. ‘I can’t get hard again that fast, it’ll hurt —’

‘Oh, I can set your refractory period back easily if you give me a little time,’ she said with a devious grin. She caught his hands as he tried to cover his soft cock and dive into it headfirst, using her tongue liberally all over his penis. She sucked on it, licked the shaft, and stretched her tongue up to his balls to slurp on them. Finally, she took hold of his now rock-hard cock, enhanced with her saliva. She lifted it up, diving down to attack his balls. She slurped on them, took both of them in her mouth, slobbered all over them so the spit from her mouth was dripping down to his taint and back into his asshole. She grabbed his buttocks firmly and separated them. Using a probing finger, she stuck the tip inside his ass, making him jerk and squeal in a very unmanly way. She looked up at him, her eyes glowing blue and sparkly the way they had when she asked him out the previous day.

‘This won’t hurt a bit,’ she said, sucking and licking on his cock while trying to find his prostate with her finger. When she heard him moan and shudder, almost dislodging her finger from its safe haven, she calmly stuck her middle finger in as well, using the ring one to trace around his asshole slowly. ‘I’m just using my spit and magic to keep you hard and horny until I’m done with you.’

‘M-magic?’ whispered the jock. ‘What are you?’

Her eyes started melting into dark black pools of liquid. ‘Glad you asked, honey.’

A pair of wings burst from her back, making the men yell and leap aside — or try to. They simply jerked a little in their restraints. She stretched her neck back and opened her mouth wide, baring her fangs to everyone. Her legs started to grow longer, giving her a giant’s proportions. Her breasts swelled even more, as did her ass. Her torso lengthened to beyond a normal human’s. Her feet grew to look like a slightly smaller version of the giants in children’s fairy tales, but still bigger than any human. Her head glowed in the middle, sending two large, curved horns out of the sides. Her nose grew a little, becoming longer to match her face.

‘What the fuck?’ the jock gasped. ‘What the hell did you become?’

‘Oh, I’m just a succubus, honey’, she said, smiling as she took his cock into her mouth again. She sucked on it like a vacuum, making him lean back and grit his teeth. She was skilled. ‘I’m a demon who lives for sex and craves it. Forcing me into sex isn’t even an option for you. And saying you have a headache isn’t going to cut it with me either.’

The jock paled. ‘Please don't kill me. I have a family, they would really miss me if —’

‘Then they should be here looking for you,’ she said nonchalantly. ‘Besides, I’m not going to kill you. I’m not a cruel succubus, just a lustful one. I need your semen to live, so isn’t that worth a small sacrifice of your pride and time for one lonely girl?’

‘You’ve got ten other guys to take it from!’ pleaded the jock. ‘You’re not lonely, you’re just being greedy.’

The succubus’s eyes flashed. She stood up to her full height of eight feet, towering over the now trembling jock. Her huge breasts heaved, bouncing as she took in air and swelled them up. He looked as if he was ready to die of fear or embarrassment, since his cock was harder than ever.

‘Being a smartass isn’t an option either, honey,’ she said, reaching for a lever nearby and pulling it towards her. A platform opened up below the jock and raised him higher, until his cock was level with her breasts while she was standing. She pushed the lever back and the platform stopped. She gave him a devious smile as she took her bra off, her tits bouncing free and jiggling right in front of his one-eyed monster. She cooed to him soothingly as his cock became even harder on seeing her enormous cups up close.

‘Wouldn't you like to suck on these?’ she asked, swaying them in front of his crotch while his eyes feasted hungrily on them. ‘Nibble them? Perhaps latch your mouth on them and see if I can feed you some milk? Oh, look at you, you’re a little too excited from seeing them so close, yet so far from your mouth, is it?’ She pinched her own nipples and started pulling on them, moving them sideways. He tried to thrust his hips forwards to push his cock between those huge puppies and almost fell off the platform. He staggered backwards and regained his balance. The succubus shook a warning finger at him.

‘You naughty boy,’ she said. ‘So hard and horny for a pair of tits that you’d risk a fall almost eight feet from the air? It won’t hurt, but it will jar you, you know. Do you want these fat titties around your cock so badly?’

The jock nodded, his pupils following the swaying motion of her breasts.

‘Then ask me,’ she said, pushing her tits close together and bringing them close to his cock. He moaned as the soft skin brushed against the tip, letting a trail of precum flow on her nipple and fall on the other one. They were connected like two dots. ‘Tell me what I know you want. Beg for these huge boobies around your cock. I want to hear you say how much you want them and how horny they make you.’

‘Please, Miss Succubus,’ begged the jock, heartfelt pleading in his voice. ‘I love how big and beautiful your boobs are, and I want them pressed around my throbbing cock. I can’t wait anymore, they’re making me explode in my head and if you were touching me, I would've sprayed them with my seed instantly. I can’t hold it in anymore, I need you to help me with a good titty fuck so I can give you the semen you want. Please help me out.’

The succubus’s wide smile stretched from ear to ear. Even her eyes had a sultry look in them which was hard to read since they had no whites, but in his state, even a jock who preferred normal girls would’ve given in. She reached forwards and took his cock in her hands, pumping it gently to prepare him. He was leaking so much of precum that he could’ve forested a desert. She placed it between her breasts, looking up at him.

‘That’s a good boy,’ she whispered. ‘Do what I say and I’ll let you be free soon. Thrust your hips forward and fuck these titties. I love the feeling of a smooth, hard cock pushing my cleavage apart and fitting between these warm breasts. I honestly can’t think of a better way to spend my evenings or nights when I have a hard and horny man in my little setup here. Push those hips harder, that’s right. Try to fit your tip into the beginning of my cleavage, like that. Now thrust forward and backwards a little slower so it won’t slip out. I want this to be the perfect titjob for you.’

Her dirty talk and encouragement continued, and so did his pumping. He went on at it for minutes, his balls full and ready from her blowjob. He was very close to the edge, ready to cum, but he felt something holding him back. She finally extended her tongue and gave his cock a long lick from the base to the tip. Finally, it wrapped around his balls, and he exploded. Thick, warm ropes of cum burst from his cock to coat her tits white with his seed. She moved her breasts away from him and started to rub the semen into her skin with both hands. Closing her eyes, she moved her hands in circular motions, making sure his cum was all over them. She pinched her own nipples and rubbed her index fingers across them. He noticed her boobs growing bigger as she finished. She then moved up and placed her tits around his cock again. Her tongue extended once more, becoming long enough to lick his balls and move between his legs. He moaned.

‘No more, please,’ he gasped. ‘I can’t do it, I’m all drained out.’

She ignored him and continued licking his cock more, wetting his balls with saliva. She placed her tits around his cock, adjusting them until they were dead centre. She pumped her tits around him again, bringing him to full mast once more. He begged, struggled, and cried out for help, but it didn’t stop her milking another huge load out of his cock and splashing them all over those big, beautiful breasts. After that, she made him do it another time. He slumped over as she caught him. Placing him over her shoulder, she patted him on the back while he was moaning about being tired and needing to rest for a while. She pushed him up and let his stomach lean against her. She brought her tits down to meet his cock, ignoring his soft ‘Nooooooooo ….’ of protest. Placing her hands around his back to grab his ass, she started moving his body herself, making his cock hard again using only her tits while he humped them. Even though he was half-conscious, it didn’t affect his semen production or sexual pleasure. He was still moaning as he ejaculated on her tits for a fourth, fifth, and sixth time, each time more than the last. By the seventh, he was slumped over her shoulder and snoring. She still didn’t give up, forcing him back and holding his hips while she herself pumped his cock using a flexing motion in her breasts. After the umpteenth time of milking him dry, he stayed hard between her breasts, but there was only a steady flow of precum. She shook her head and pushed him back gently, letting him slide down and snore peacefully on the scaffolding. She turned around and faced the other men, rubbing the last load he gave her all over her knockers, making sure she pulled her nipples and moaned to see the silhouettes of several hard dicks poking out from the other scaffolds.

‘So much for men not having multiple orgasms,’ she said, her eyes flashing. ‘Who’s next?’

She didn’t wait for an answer before walking towards a young man with red hair, who looked extremely boyish. His body was skinny and wiry, not very well developed. She reached out and grabbed his dick, watching it instantly harden in her hands. She started to stroke him, looking around to see the reactions from other men. Some remained limp in fear, others were struggling to reach out and jerk themselves off. She waved an imperious finger at them.

‘Ah-ah,’ she said. ‘No draining those huge, swollen balls of yours yourselves. I’ll be the one to get all you have.’

********************

It went on for what seemed like hours. Joe had to stand around and watch as she pleasured all the other guys before him. Each time they came on her, her tits swelled a little bigger, until she looked like an extremely Rubenesque woman, a slim waist with a huge apple bottom and swollen tits. He wondered what it would be like to suck on them just once, then scolded himself for giving in to a demon from hell. He thought he saw her turn around and stick out her ass to one of the guys after raising the scaffold enough to reach her butt. She opened her own ass cheeks, showing him a clean, pink rosebud which you could eat off. Bending over in front of him and teasing him to a huge erection, she reached behind to take his cock and place it between her ass cheeks. She spat into her hand, rubbed it on his cock and between her buttocks, then started using her ass to pump him up and down. She placed her hands on the floor and enjoyed his moans as he pushed his cock against her butt crack, trying to fuck it like he would be entering her ass later on. After a while, she spun around and caught his load on her tits as he came, firing several spurts on her. Her tits swelled again, but she didn’t seem satisfied with her G-cups. She turned around again and bent over to show him her pink asshole, then placed his cock into her cleft and forced him to fuck it for several minutes. She let him go when he’d cum on her tits seven times and dropped exhausted in the corner. 

And finally, it was Joe’s turn. He quivered with fear as she walked over to him, her body swaying along with those big breasts and soft curves. He noticed hints of lean muscle on her arms and stomach. It would be quite pointless fighting her. She leaned down and grabbed his pants firmly with both hands. One quick yank and they flew over her head. She even grabbed his shirt and ripped it apart, something she hadn’t done with the other men. She grinned widely at him, a few drops of cum on her face. Wiping them clean with a finger, she popped it into her mouth and sucked it clean. 

‘So cute,’ she whispered, grabbing Joe by the shoulders. He looked at her, dreading what would happen. ‘I’m done with the others, but they weren’t that interesting. Maybe you’ll disprove the whole lot of them.’

Joe gulped. ‘You — you killed them, didn’t you?’

She gave him a confused look, then threw back her head and laughed uproariously. Joe flinched at the sound. She paused, looked at him, and laughed some more.

‘No, silly boy,’ she said, pulling the lever beside him and raising the platform to tit level. ‘But you’ll know what I did to them soon enough.’

Joe swallowed hard as she took her full, heavy breasts and pressed them around his traitorously hardening cock. He shook his head and tried to beg her not to kill him, but his words were lost when she leaned forward and pulled herself up on the scaffold to kiss him. Her tongue invaded his mouth, exploring his tonsils, tongue, and gently running across his teeth. She withdrew from him and leaned down to explore his balls with her tongue. As she did, he felt them swelling up with more cum than he could produce in a year. He leaned back and moaned loudly, jerking his hips up while she sucked him off. He felt several electric pulses going off in his brain as her mouth and tongue roved over every part of his privates. Even her hands worked on them, pumping them up and down lovingly. She used her fingers in his ass like she did for the first guy, but she was very gentle and tender as three of her fingers explored his hole. She stuffed them deep inside him, but only after making sure he was properly lubed up by her spit and not wincing or showing other signs of discomfort. 

Joe felt exhilarated, as if his body was free from any tension at all. Being in her hands felt like being in his mother’s, just with sex added. She would occasionally bring the platform down and let him nurse from her breasts. She wasn’t producing fluids, of course, but she would reach down and rub her own pussy to allow her hands to get soaked in her juices. She applied them all over her breasts and nipples to let him suck them off. He looked so cute suckling from her like a starving baby, which he probably was. She knew then that she had found the man or little boy she would want to keep for a long time. Joe was the one she would keep for an eternity of sex and prostate massages.

Joe felt as if she was the kind of sex partner he had never experienced, but would love to for eternity. If he lived that long. He looked up at her, his eyes softened and shining with both lust and love. The succubus’s eyes met his, a gentle smile on her face.

‘I should’ve started with you first,’ she said, her hand stroking his cheek. ‘It would've saved me a lot of time and cocksucking.

‘Don’t worry about it,’ said Joe, kissing her on the mouth. ‘I guess you were right when you were saying you wouldn't kill me. What’s your name?’

The succubus told him. ‘And yours?’

‘Joe,’ he said. ‘Joe Anonymous.’ The succubus’s lips brushed against his with a tender kiss, one that made his heart flutter and cock spurt out a little gob of semen to hit her on the thigh. She used a finger to lick it up, sucking on her finger. She reached behind and slapped his ass. He gasped.

‘You bad boy,’ she said teasingly. ‘You came without permission. But since I like you so much, it’s only fair you get a little reward for showing me how much I excite you.’

She turned around to show him her full, plump buttocks. Joe gasped in arousal and his cock reached fever level pitches. He felt his shaft graze her ass crack as she slipped it between her cheeks. She turned around and smiled at him, reaching back to slap her own ass.

‘Looks good?’ she asked.

Joe nodded dumbly. She chuckled and started to move her hips up and down, letting him fuck those beautiful butt cheeks.

‘That’s it, pretty boy,’ she said. ‘Fuck my ass cheeks so you can get to fuck my asshole later. Pump those hips and work them well. Don't hold back and just cum whenever you want.’

Joe shook his hips as if he was in an earthquake as he tried to push his cock into her asshole, though her ring was too tight to let him enter. It was as if she knew and was teasing him deliberately, but he was determined to cum all over that beautiful ass. He worked his hips and cock between her cheeks, the long shaft sliding across her smooth butt crack.

It didn’t take him very long to succumb to the charms of her ass, as it seemed to have the same effect as her tits did on the other guys. He moaned loudly as he erupted all over her, coating her back, ass cheeks, crack, and her thighs with his cum. There were several spurts, probably around eight or nine of them which covered her entire ass and made it whiter than a cloud.

The succubus turned around as he almost dropped from exhaustion and brought her lips to his cock. She started sucking on it, playing with his length in his mouth and teasing the tip. She kept her mouth open and moved her head back and forth so his length was engulfed in her mouth, but without touching it. She laughed when he moaned at her teasing and struggled to thrust himself into her, only meeting the warm air inside her mouth instead of her tongue and throat. She licked over his balls again like she had with the other men, making them swell up once more with thick, creamy cum. After a few more sucks and slurping on his tool, she withdrew once more with a pop. She grabbed hold of his cock and placed it between her tits again, starting to pump them up and down. Joe shook his head pleadingly, but she ignored it completely, ensuring his cock was trapped between those enormous globes of hers.

‘These puppies are going to milk you dry, and there’s nothing you can do about it, darling,’ she said. She kept up a steady rhythm on his dick, using her tongue to lap at his balls or lick up precum from his tip. ‘Now come on, baby, don't resist. You know you want to fuck my tits, so go ahead and do it or it’ll just become more painful without my spit. Thrust yourself into Mommy’s tits and cum all over them like the obedient boy I know you want to be.’

Her teasing and calling herself ‘Mommy’ might have stoked Joe’s fire, though there was no real way to know. He gasped and started to move his hips harder and faster, looking as if he was struggling to bang a hole in her tits. He exploded again, spurting so many ropes of cum on her tits that it looked as if someone had done a very bad paint or tanning job on them. It still didn’t end there, however.

She rubbed his sperm into her breasts, watching them swell to another cup size, and then placed them around his cock again. Instantly, his cock turned into a steel rod of destruction (of pussies, if she would've let him use it there), and his balls churned once more. She licked on his balls and snaked her tongue forwards. Finding his asshole, she shoved her tongue up it and made him cry out. He came again, blowing hot wads of his freshly generated sperm all over her soft, round tits. As they swelled again to a fraction of a cup size, her tongue was already working on his balls once more, making them swell up with cum generated from her magic. The rest of his body felt drained and tired, but not his dick. She would probably make him go on all night like this. Sure enough, he felt his hard cock being enveloped and pumped by her soft breasts again.

‘Please, no,’ he begged. ‘That’s enough, I need rest!’

‘I like you too much to let you rest,’ that devious grin of hers showed itself again.

‘I wish you hadn’t liked me that much then,’ he said, his swollen cock poking up against her cleavage and neck.

The succubus chuckled disbelievingly. ‘If I didn’t like you, hun, I would've made your balls swell up with your own energy until you passed out like a kid. This cum is from my own magic, along with your erection. Now stand still and look pretty while I milk you dry and you can go to sleep between these big, soft pillows.’ She kissed the tip of his cock. ‘Forever. I’ve decided I want to keep you. You’re mine.’

While Joe didn’t mind being owned in some ways, sexually or otherwise, being literally milked dry by a nonhuman sex demon wasn’t top of his list. It just could be worse, though, he thought as he felt his eyes closing and another huge load bursting out of his throbbing cock onto her continuously swelling tits.

 

 

_((Alternate ending after assjob))_

The succubus stood up, stroking Joe’s cock firmly, but it was starting to grow limp after such a strong cumshot all over her back and ass. She took it in her palm and rubbed the other one around his tip with no reaction. 

‘Not excited yet, lover?’ she said, her hands keeping up their motions on his member.

Joe shook his head. ’N-no, you just made me blow such a big one. I don't think I can go on.’

Her pointed teeth glinted in the dim light as she smiled. ‘You wish.’

Her tongue whipped out again, wrapping around his cock and sealing it between that soft, pink length. She used the tip to play around his balls while running her hands up and down his sides. Licking all over his shaft and tip, she covered it generously in her spit again. Soon, he stood proud and erect once more. Her mouth descended slowly around his dick, teasing him with the warm air of her mouth. His thrusting didn’t help him get relief, but she found it greatly amusing. 

‘Look at you, so horny and backed up already, desperate for release,’ she giggled, taking her mouth off him. She placed her hands around his dick and started to move them in opposite directions — one hand going up, the other down. ‘Do you need to cum?’

Joe’s balls were full to bursting with her spit-enhanced cum. He nodded desperately, his face a mask of pleading. His cock was hard enough to make dents in the furniture of her dungeon. 

‘Well, I think you might want to beg for it, little one,’ she said, reaching behind Joe and grabbing his right buttock. She spanked him, leaving the impression of a handprint on his ass. ‘I know how desperate you are for it with this.’ She opened her mouth and pointed inside it, letting him see some spit which was pooling inside. She closed her mouth and swished it around, then opened up again to show him her wet tongue. She licked the inner sides of her teeth where the saliva had collected, then stuck out her tongue and showed him how slick it was. Strands of spit connected her tongue to her lower jaw. She licked around them and broke the strands. Leaning over to his cock, she opened her mouth and let spit drip on his meat. She used her hands to jerk him off quickly to let the saliva spread before it fell to the floor. She spat the rest on the base of his cock and spread it all over his balls as it flowed down. His cock responded instantly, twitching as if it was alive. His balls were slightly bigger than before and extremely full and firm, bursting with hot spunk. If they had been any bigger, they would've looked like her tits when she was lactating.

Joe whimpered as he felt the pressure in his crotch building. He couldn’t take much more of her teasing. She was dipping her fingers into her mouth and sucking on them the way he wished she was sucking him off. Her eyes were gazing into his with the naughty look of someone who knew just how desperate he was, and would make him earn his release well. He watched as she licked her lips slowly, just how she had licked around his shaft to get him hard only minutes ago. He moaned and bucked his pelvis towards hers in desperation. He saw her laughing, enjoying his desperation in times of need.

‘You haven’t begged yet,’ she said in a sing-song voice, reaching behind him to rub the small of his back gently. ‘Ask me nicely and I’ll grant your release, little one. My, you looked so small in front of me when I stood up to kiss you.’

Joe couldn't take the explosive force in his penis anymore. He thrust his hips forwards a couple of times and moaned. She squeezed his left buttock with one hand, sending a jolt of pleasure through him. She grabbed the other one with her free hand and started to massage him with both hands. It was maddening, having an erogenous zone of his pleasured but not being able to cum. He let out a grunt and a gasp, looking down at her. ‘Please, don't make me —’

Her wet fingers separated his buttocks again and he felt two of them force their way inside his asshole. He cried out, thrusting his hips forwards again while trying to reach her mouth. She shook her head slowly. ‘You beg, and I grant release. That’s how I want you. Horny, begging, and compliant. I’m not going to hurt or humiliate you or anything. I’m just interested in knowing how lusty you are for me. Come to Momma and beg!’

Joe grunted with effort as he pushed his hips towards her. It didn’t help him as her mouth and tits were just out of reach. He shivered slowly and tried to reach out for her head, but his muscles were locked in place again. He couldn't move, just look at her helplessly and plead with his eyes for her to stop teasing him.

‘Beg, sonny,’ she whispered, her eyes glowing purple. ‘I won’t let you cum until you do, you horny cum shooter. ‘Ask me to let you burst.’

Joe felt his mind relaxing as another inexplicable bout of magic worked it’s way across his body. A glow of purple settled over his head, taking every thought out of it apart from cumming all over her perfect tits. It travelled down to his penis, making it bob around and causing his hips to move all by themselves. He was fucking the air without any relief at all. When he looked into her eyes, he felt even more fatigued, apart from the strong desire to shoot his load. He opened his mouth without realising it. ‘Please let me cum, I can’t wait to coat your huge boobies with my load. You’ve teased me so much I just have to let it go once. I want you to wrap your breasts around my rod and tease me with them until I have no choice but to explode all over your skin. You feel so soft and good, I can’t take anymore.’

‘Not good enough,’ she growled, pumping his cock with her tits faster. ‘Call me Mommy and beg again. Don't ask why, I just enjoy little boys telling me that. It shows how much they appreciate me controlling them and their cocks. I always grant release, but not until you tell me who owns that cock.’

Joe caved in instantly from his intense horniness. ‘Please let me release on your sweet tits, Mommy.’ The succubus’s snort of laughter echoed through the dungeon. ‘My cock is now yours to control and touch, even if it’s attached to me. I want your hands and mouth to make me release my seed anytime you wish. Please make me explode.’

‘Such a sweet boy,’ she said, standing up momentarily and bending his head forwards to kiss his forehead. She pushed him up by the chest and went back down to mashing her soft puppies over his needy cock. They were now big enough to envelop him completely, only letting the tip peek out. She stretched out her tongue and licked the tip as it peeked out from her cleavage. In just a few seconds more of her titjob, he didn’t have any choice but to cum all over her again. Her tits were coated in twice as much cream as the previous time. She didn’t stop pumping him until he was dry, using her fingers and palms to rub it into herself. Her boobs expanded even further, visibly swelling under his lustful gaze. He tried to move and reach them, but he was still bound.

The succubus moved her breasts away from his cock, watching as he struggled to move so he could fuck them again. She placed her palms under her nipples, lifting her right breast first, then the left, alternating between them so they bounced in front of his eyes.

‘You want more of this, don’t you?’ she asked, licking her lips.

Joe nodded desperately. He was drained of cum and most of his energy, but he still felt hornier than a rabbit. He whimpered and begged her to let him fuck her tits again with his eyes. 

‘Oh, my poor baby,’ she teased, leaning down to grab his cock with two fingers and hold it up. ‘You’re all drained out, aren't you? I’ll fix that in a moment. Put your cock in my hands and let me take care of everything.’ She laughed as he struggled to push himself forwards to place his penis into her soft palms. ‘Oh, looks like you forgot you can’t move. You’ll just need to wait a little.’

She opened her mouth and showed him the inside, bringing it very close to his cock. She breathed on it, making it semi-hard with lust and life. Chuckling at his reaction, she blew on his penis gently, making it twitch even more like it was live with electricity. Saliva started pooling in her mouth again, making a wet waterfall of liquid in her lower jaw. She waited for a few minutes and let some of it accumulate, watching in enjoyment as his face tensed. His breathing was extremely irregular as he tried to fuck her mouth without success.

‘You’re throbbing so hard I feel sorry for you,’ she whispered. ‘Here, a little waterfall from Momma should make this ache go away.’

She leaned forwards and closed her mouth, allowing spit to dribble from between her lips and closed teeth. It flowed down on his cock, making it spring back to life and harden yet again. Spit flowed over the base of his cock, the tip, and down to his balls again. She didn’t let a drop go to waste while massaging it tenderly over his flesh. Within minutes, he was primed and full of cum, ready to blow several more loads wherever she wanted him to. She lowered her mouth to his cock and started to lick it all over, getting him harder than the last time. She spat the remaining saliva on his cock and massaged it all in, teasing him with her palms and using just her fingers on his cock tip while avoiding palm contact.

When Joe was pulsing like a live, beating heart, she teased him further, licking all over his cock and balls to ensure they were absolutely full with hot cum. She wanted to be sure that his next milking was the best of his life as well as the last he would experience tonight. She wanted him to see what multiple orgasms were like.

‘You’re so hard and horny now after I milked you minutes ago,’ she said huskily. ‘I won’t make you beg, but I believe you might need some incentive for what I’ll be doing to you. Do you want to see me masturbate?’

Joe’s heart almost stopped. He stared at her in disbelief, not sure he’d heard correctly. As if reading his mind, she reached down to her bare pussy lips and started to rub them gently with both fingers. To his annoyance, he couldn't see very well because of the shadows on the floor. It was quite clear what she was doing, of course. He couldn't help but go back to full mast even without her tits touching him. He moved his hips slowly back and forth, which she noticed instantly. He couldn't break free from his bonds, but his hips, dick, and mouth were allowed to move — not for his pleasure, of course. A teasing grin crept across her face as she frigged herself. Her fingers slipped inside her pussy and began to make soft, squishy sounds as her wetness flowed out of her. He heard a steady drip on the floor of her juices hitting it. He couldn't believe how close he was to it, and yet unable to mount her, shove his cock inside and let her really feel how much she had fired him up. He moaned as he rocked back and forth slowly, watching her masturbate herself. She clearly didn’t mind having an audience, of course. The darkness was simply to leave what she was doing to everyone’s imagination, she wouldn't have been shy about shoving her pussy in his face and letting him see what a randy succubus without a cock in her was like relieving her stress. She had been planning to do just that with him, as it would be so much fun watching him stare helplessly at her wet, willing muff as she was shamelessly jilling off in front of his eyes. Tonight, though, she wanted her big tits to own him for the rest of his life.

A few more licks and sucks of his cock, she decided he was ready. She stretched her tongue down to lap at his balls nonstop while pushing her tits up. She took his cock in her hands and placed it between her breasts very carefully, making sure the tip was rubbing precum and spit on her cleavage. She dutifully wrapped her breasts around his cock to envelop it in soft, squishy flesh and began to pump him.

Joe moaned in ecstasy when she finally started to pump his cock. She rubbed them up and down, back and forth, and pushed his cock up to touch his balls with her breasts lightly. She used her hard nipples to poke his opening. Rubbing her nipples on his balls and down that hard shaft gave him enough energy and arousal to try once more to pump himself and release himself between those orbs. She pulled her nipples and shook her breasts back and forth between her arms after using them to press them together. She raised her own breasts to his crotch and pressed them together, trapping his cock between them. She used her upper body to sway sideways to jiggle his cock and her tits between them, keeping him hard, horny, and lubricating by spitting between her breasts when she thought it was getting too dry.

Joe didn’t last very long under her firm but teasing assault. He felt his eruption coming to a head, but it didn’t actually release for a minute or two. He felt something in his cock give and a huge spurt of boiling semen shot ten feet into the air. It curved in a parabolic arc, landing on her hair, back, tits, and splattering over her stomach. Some even landed on Joe’s stomach and back on his erect cock. A few shots landed on his back, which she instantly scooped up with her fingers and sucked into her mouth. She used her own tits as a scrubber to clean the mess from his cock and stomach. She rubbed her hands into his thighs and her own, then brought them to her breasts to wipe the semen from them. Her boobs grew yet another cup size with all the semen she’d taken from him.

‘Oh, you’re a real squirter, all right,’ she said. ‘I’ll enjoy keeping you for sure.’

Her tits didn’t stop pumping him. He felt her spit on his cock and get it hard again, his balls filling up with cum. It was amazing, though, since nothing hurt. Normally if anyone had tried to jerk him off again after one orgasm he’d be screaming in pain, but it felt like paradise to him here. Her soft tits enveloped his cock once more, rubbing them up and down. He felt another orgasm building up, but she kept him on edge for a minute or so, shaking her head and smiling when he begged her to let him shoot all over ‘those lovely fat jugs’. She told him he had to be patient and wait his turn, since she was the only one who got to command her orgasms. She placed one forearms below her tits and used them to bounce his cock between them while the other hand snaked down to her snatch to cum herself. She orgasmed several times right in front of him, ignoring his begging until she had spurted all over the floor with her sweet girlcum. She refused to let him taste it though, saying that he would be allowed to eat her out as much as he wanted once she was sure he had experienced so many orgasms he wouldn't want to leave.

Joe’s cock was soon brought to another skilled orgasm between her breasts. She released his ankles so he could do some of the pumping himself. Her breasts felt warm and wonderful around his aching member. It was now aching with more lust than he could contain instead of becoming tired with all the milking she had done to him. She bounced her huge tits around his cock and kept him on edge again for a while. When he erupted over her boobs again, he let out a throaty moan and gasp before he blew at least ten shots of sticky semen all over her tits. The massaging and expansion continued while he watched in amazement. Her boobs swelled up again, becoming more pillowy and pliant. They closed around his dick and pumped him relentlessly. She kept spitting on him and licking his balls to fill them up with semen, along with licking all over his shaft to ensure he didn’t go soft at all. He spurted a huge amount of semen high into the air, watching while she caught most of it on her tits. She wiped off the remaining globs from his hair, hers, their bellies, and where it landed on her thighs and knees. 

She noticed him trying to move back to avoid his next milking, but it wasn’t too hard to trap his helpless cock and body between her tits. She rubbed them over his length, more gently this time to avoid chafing, and forced him to blow a bigger load all over them both. She stood up and used her ass to clean it from his body this time, even rubbing it across his face and insisting he lick her pucker and lap at the soft skin of her cheeks before taking it away. She used her ass to clean his sticky crotch and rubbed his cock between those soft globes to make him erect, wiping her spit into his cock with her fingers. Turning around and presenting him with her breasts again, she milked him dry for a third time, making him blow his load right up to the ceiling and back down on them. 

‘This will be your main means of release, darling,’ she whispered in his ear while her tongue stretched down to suckle his balls. ‘Of course you can masturbate on your own, but Mommy will want to hear all about it. And if I’m here, you won’t jerk off without me watching you. I won’t have you giving your semen to some other demon slut here, because I should be good enough for you.’

Too delirious to reply, Joe stood against the back of the scaffold and watched as her tits started to squeeze around his cock once more. They contracted around him and drew him into her bosom like they were alive. Her spit and teasing words, combined with the warm and wet flesh of her orbs, made him hard enough to burst within seconds. He had to wait for an agonizing minute before she permitted him a huge sticky release between her titties. 

After a few more rounds of this, he was ready to pass out. His last thoughts as she milked him on the skin of her breasts was how much bigger they were now, large enough to press against his stomach and reach down to his thighs, and yet hide his cock from view completely. He felt himself fainting. All he could think of was whether her tits could grow big enough to crush someone, but she had said she wouldn't harm him. Bizarre as she was, he trusted her.

He hoped it wasn’t misplaced, but he was reasonably sure that if she had wanted to crush him between her bazooms, she would've injected them with growing potion and done it when they met. His cock deflated as she made him cum for the twelfth time high into the air, and he passed out, wondering what cup size and bust measurement she was now. A woman with a 54-26-40 and MM cup measurement would be nice to take a selfie with if he woke up.


End file.
